The Fates' Desire
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: Annabeth Chase, leader of The Fates' Desire, would love to stab Percy Jackson, leader of The Boys of Olympus; and vice-versa. But when Poseidon, Percy's father, decides to force them into dating...things get a little tricky. Especially when they have to pretend to be in love in public. Annabeth would love to drive her fist into his throat. PERCABETH FLUFF! R-T for minor swearing.


The Fates' Desire

_Annabeth Chase, leader of The Fates' Desire, would love to stab Percy Jackson, leader of The Boys of Olympus; and vice-versa. _

_But when Poseidon, Percy's father, decides to force them into dating...things get a little tricky. _

_Especially when they have to pretend to be in love in public. _

_Annabeth would love to drive her fist into his throat. _

_PERCABETH FLUFF! _

_R-T for minor swearing._

* * *

**So how was that summary? Did you have like, a tugging feeling to read this story or something? I tried my best on the summary.**

**I know I normally don't put my A/N's at the top, but for this time, let it slide. I'm just too dang excited for this story. I can't wait to see how many people might actually like this one :)**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING is owned, but the plot. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. And I do NOT own the songs written in the chapter; it belongs to 2NE1 and Epik High and F(X)!**

**NOTE: I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG AFTER READING THE LYRICS, OR JUST GO AHEAD AND LISTEN TO THE SONG. **

**So I'll shut up and let you enjoy the start of it! *duct tapes mouth shut***

* * *

-CHAPTER 1-

MY BIRTHDAY

ISN'T MUCH OF A BIRTHDAY

_I stared out into the vast ocean, my white silky dress brushing my kneecaps. My blond curls were down, occasionally blowing past my face. The sand tickled my bare feet as I dug my toes deeper. My father stood next to me, his arm around my shoulders. His dirty blond hair danced in the breeze, and his sky blue eyes seemed calm as he watched the sun set slowly, showing off its beautiful features, and its light reflecting off of the green water._

_The ocean seemed calm today, tiny waves washing upon shore. Sea shells were littered across the edge of shore, along with tiny garbage pieces like bottle caps. I rolled my eyes—people just don't seem to have any respect for nature these days._

"Annabeth."

_I turned to face my father. "Yeah?"_

"_You look beautiful, just like your mother," my father smiled warmly. I couldn't help but smile back._

"_You look quite flattering yourself," I teased, grinning. My father wore simple dress pants and a pale pink button-down shirt. We had just gotten back from a small, yet fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant. I protested at first, but my father insisted._

"_Why, thank you," my father chuckled. We continued to stare out into the ocean, stalking the poor sun about to go into hiding. _

"_Dad?" I asked._

"_Yes, _Annabeth_?" my father continued to stare out. The way he said my name was odd…but my dream self didn't seem to care._

"_I want to be a singer some day," I sighed, fiddling with my fingers. _

"ANNABETH!"

"AH!" I yelled, my upper body shooting up. Laughter erupted off to my left. I turned my head and glared at the two figures sprawled out on the floor, faces red as they continued to laugh like it was their last laugh. And it will. Definitely.

"You—you," Thalia Grace heaved, attempting to catch her breath. "You should have seen your face!"

That just sent her and Rachel Dare into more fits of laughter. I growled, fists clenching.

"Shut up! I was just having a nice nap and you idiots decide to ruin it," I fell back onto my comfortable mattress, causing my body to bounce slightly.

"Well, rise and shine sunshine! It's time for Sleeping Beauty to awake!" Rachel exclaimed, whipping back my beige curtains, allowing the bright sunlight to invade my dark room. I groaned, burying my face into my pillow, not wanting to get up.

"Only, she won't be waking up with a kiss. Not from us anyways—that's just damn gross!" Thalia grinned, snagging the pillow from my grip. So I created myself a little cocoon with my blanket. After all, it was warm in there.

"Oh, little miss Chase, if you want to play hard, then BE IT!" Rachel yelled. Suddenly, loud music started blasting from the speakers connected to my computer in the corner of my room.

_Hello, you probably heard of me at least once_

_Your wisdom tooth_

_You probably think you experienced it all when you were young_

_Attention boys! I'm a bit different_

_I pushed aside all the others and took my place_

_Deep in your heart (purum purumpum)_

_Very secretly (purum purumpum)_

_[Rum Pum Pum Pum, by F(X)]_

I let out a loud groan and threw myself out of my comfortable and warm cocoon, slamming my hand on the space bar to get it to pause.

"Fine," I huffed, "I'm up. Are you happy now?"

Thalia and Rachel exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Guess so," Rachel smirked and walked over to my side. I stared at her blankly, not knowing what she was about to do. Thalia snickered and walked to my other side. I stared at them both, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT—"

"OH GODS!" I yelled, ducking down to avoid their so-called 'birthday punches' or whatever the hell you call them. "What a wonderful way to start off my birthday," I grumbled, angrily punching them both, causing them to wince. Yeah, that's right! Back off!

"Hey, just because you're the birthday girl doesn't mean you always get to be treated nicely!" Thalia shouted as I walked out of my room.

"Yeah, yeah!" I slammed the bathroom door shut, rolling my eyes, and stared at my reflection. I saw a teenage girl, now 18 years old. Her blonde hair was curled like a princess', but you couldn't exactly tell because it was all frizzed up and messed up. Her Californian tan was natural and practically glowed. My eyes met her startling gray eyes, calculating everything it saw.

I saw Annabeth Chase, the leader and the main vocalist of the famous 5-girl band, _The Fates' Desire_.

And with that, I proceeded to drench my body in water, and flood my mouth with mint-flavored toothpaste.

When I stepped into the kitchen, my damp hair pulled into a messy ponytail, my friends [or band members] were already sitting at the kitchen table, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and waffles already set out. They tapped their fingers against the table impatiently as I took my seat in between Thalia and Bianca.

"Finally, we've been waiting for twenty minutes for you!" Thalia exclaimed, snatching her fork to stab it into a poor waffle. I wonder if an army of waffles would come and eat her...since...she's eating a waffle...

"Well sor-ry," I slid a couple slices of bacon onto my plate and bit into one. "I was just trying to catch up on my beauty sleep."

"You should really stop staying up late to write lyrics Annabeth," Bianca commented. "We don't need to go to the recording studio until next week. Surely you have enough time to write at least a couple songs."

I shrugged. "I like to get things done early," I placed a lone pancake on my plate, only to drown the guy in syrup. Yum.

We continued to devour our breakfast in silence. When Rachel offered a piece of bacon to Piper, Piper slapped the fork out of Rachel's hand and scolded her, about her being a vegetarian, and how you should not offer meat to a vegetarian. _Duh?_

"Oh, right…" Rachel blushed and took a large bite out of her scrambled eggs.

"Honestly, Rach! We've been living in the same apartment altogether for the past—what, three years—and you still can't remember that I don't eat meat?" Piper scoffed.

"Well, it was kind of quiet, and you're like the only person beside me," Rachel said, "and I had a piece of bacon on my plate! I didn't mean any harm."

"Okay, okay!" Bianca exclaimed. "We don't need two of our friends fighting on the day of one of our biggest concerts in New York!" Her silky black hair brushed the top of her egg as she leaned over the table, her palms on the edges.

"Agreed," Thalia said [surprisingly], "that would be chaos."

"Not exactly _chaos_…but okay," I responded, reaching for my glass of orange juice.

…silence.

"The concert is…at seven tonight, right?" Piper asked, brushing back her choppy brunette hair. Her kaleidoscope-like eyes glancing from Thalia [she's like, the co-leader] to mine. I nodded.

"We have another one at two. So…" Thalia quickly looked at her black watch. "We should probably get going now."

We all grumbled in agreement and piled our dishes into the sink of the kitchen. Our maid will probably wash them, or we could just wash it when we come back. What? We're not snobby and bratty little girls thinking they rule the world for your information.

**~oOo~**

The screams of the fans echoed throughout the open space outside. Yeah, our 2 O'clock concert was outside in Times Square, New York.

I closed my eyes as my stylist added some eyeliner around my eyes, along some mascara and such to make my eyes pop, but not _too_ much to the point where it freaks people out. When she moved off to my side, adding _tiny_ bits of blush on my cheeks, I opened my eyes and smiled slightly. The thing about my stylist is that even though she adds bits of make up to my face, she still manages to make it look as if I wasn't wearing any, except for the eyeliner and mascara, of course.

"Does it look alright?" Aphrodite asked, stepping back to admire her work. Don't ask why she's name after the Greek goddess of beauty and love. But admit it—it kind of fits.

"Yeah," I grinned, flashing my bright-white straight teeth.

"Perfect!" Aphrodite cooed, leaving me to do my hair. Sure, Aphrodite was usually the one to do my hair styles, but considering it was my birthday…she probably wasn't in the mood to be scolded at. Why? Don't even get me started on it. She's burnt my poor hair just trying to straighten it one time, and I had to perform with my hair half straight and half in it's natural curls. Yeah, sucks.

I pulled the hair tie off of my wrist and swung my hair up into a high ponytail, then got out of my chair, to see Aphrodite chasing Thalia around with a lipstick tube. I let out a small laugh. Thalia and Aphrodite never got along in terms of makeup. Thalia would always put _loads _[and I'm talking LOADS] of eyeliner around her eyes, to make her electrifying blue eyes stand out, and Aphrodite would always chase her around with a bottle of makeup removal, because she always thought Thalia put too much. But Thalia was Thalia, and she was punk—once she does something and likes it, you could never get her to change her ways again. Only Thalia could.

Piper sat at the chair next to me, placing a feather in her hair, which was braided to absolute perfection. It kind of bugged me with how Piper was just naturally beautiful. Not that I was jealous or anything; it's just that…how could one be so beautiful without any makeup?

Rachel was wandering around, twirling a piece of glossy, red hair around her finger. She wore about the same amount of makeup as me, since Aphrodite probably wanted her freckles to stand out…

Bianca was dabbing a napkin against her lips to remove her excess lipstick; her silky black hair in a side ponytail over her shoulder. She stood up straight and grinned at her reflection.

"Girls, are you ready? The fans are getting a little...impatient," called a voice. I turned to face the voice, and put on a fake smile.

Hera—ahem, _Miss _Hera—was our manager, and she was SO. FREAKING. ANNOYING. I can't even put it into words of how annoying she is. Let's just say…she tries to get us to do things we don't want to do. Pray to the Gods she won't order us to do anything stupid out there today.

"Yes, we're on our way," I said, my voice unusually an octave higher than normal.

"Then hurry it up," she snapped, disappearing behind the curtains. I rolled my eyes and walked over to door which lead underneath the stage.

"Ready?" I asked. Thalia, Rachel, Piper, and Bianca, nodded eagerly. Their facial expressions were…happier than usual. Did they…happen to know something I didn't?

"Let's DO this!" Thalia shouted. I laughed and opened the door, and we vanished to our rightful places under the stage, so we could pop out of nowhere onstage without actually walking on…if that makes any sense.

* * *

"Hey New York!" I yelled into my microphone, waving to all the fans, after a platform lifted us on stage. They screamed and held up various signs, saying _ANNABETH, THALIA, RACHEL, PIPER, BIANCA _and stuff like that. They even waved around the little sticks [they'd be glowing if it were in the evening. We only gave them out because we always did] that had a sphere on top with _The Fates' Desire _imprinted in fancy cursive, along with the symbols of the twelve major Olympians. Long story.

"Hey Thalia, what day is it today?" Rachel asked through her microphone. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, June 18?" Thalia responded, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. But being the oh-so amazing smart and intelligent girl I was, I took that expression as fake. An act. Oh Gods.

"Duh, but what like…_day_?" Piper snickered quietly. Thalia remained quiet.

"Oh, how do you not know, for Gods' sake?" Bianca sighed, and turned toward the audience. "Do you know what day is it today? And please, don't state the obvious."

The screaming overwhelmed my ears, but you could clearly hear the message;

"_Annabeth's birthday!"_

I grinned, my fingers tightening their grip on my microphone by my chest. Thalia was nodding, her facial expression reading _oooh!_ I lifted my microphone to my lips.

"You guys are so amazing," I spoke, meaning every word. I mean, without them, I wonder where we would be. Would we have quit the dream, or would we still be climbing the mountain to fame?

"So…" Thalia began, dragging out the word. "Who wants to sing a birthday song?"

The audience erupted into extreme chaos, screaming absolute randomness. I frowned. Hey Google Translate, could you translate what they're saying? Because I definitely can't.

"Sorry, what?" Piper called out, cupping her ear in their direction. Either Piper was just always that stupid, or she was just innocently trying to get them to 'scream' in sync.

"OGHOGNASOUGHSVNJSG!" the crowd screamed, only ten times louder. I jumped, startled at their sudden loudness.

"Um, should we just stick with singing a different song?" Rachel whispered. The other four of us laughed and nodded. It was pretty clear none of us wanted to deal with this craziness.

"How about we just skip the birthday song, and save it for later?" Bianca asked with a wink.

"SDOTHSNGSIUGJKVNIARUGNSJKVNAOURGNASDNVFSD!"

"Uh, I'll take that as a yes," I laughed. I turned my head in the direction and nodded toward our crew, who turns on the background music for us to sing to, giving them the signal. They returned the nod, and began to rush around. The fans began to quiet down as they heard the background music to our song, and the five of us rushed around to our appropriate places, pulling up the hoods of our black hoodies.

* * *

**Annabeth [main vocal], **Thalia [main rapper], _Rachel [lead rapper/vocal],_ **Piper [lead vocal],** _**Bianca [vocal]**_

* * *

_Clap your hands_

_Clap your hands_

_Clap your hands_

Everyone, clap your hands

_Clap your hands_

Everyone, clap your hands

_Wherever you were, whatever you were doing_

_Leave your worries all behind and everyone clap your hands_

**Now let's all put our hands up high**

**The one that claps the loudest is today's champion**

**Let's play together and call out quickly**

**Those who are alone**

Let's break out of this suffocating city

Everybody, follow the beat

We are lions breaking out of ourselves

I wanna rock your body

_**Go crazy just for today **_**(Oh)**

_**Run until your body gets hot **_**(Oh)**

_**When we meet **_**(A-yo)**

_**Let my hand meet with yours**_

_Go c-c-crazy just for today _**(Oh)**

_F-F-Forget all about your desires and such _**(Oh) **

_When we are excited _**(A-yo)**

_Walk like a champion, everyone is ready_

**Clap your hands, clap your hands**

**Everyone, put your hands up**

**Try talking to the sky above**

**Clap your hands, clap your hands**

**This is the beginning**

**Let's go U-S-A**

_**Now when you're having a hard time, let's all climb mountains**_

_**Let's meet at the peak in 30 minutes**_

_**If I'm Jane, then you're Tarzan, let's go**_

_**Let's make an escape to the wide space out there**_

Let's explore the hot friction in the deep ocean

Wait, now we are all one, one more time

Rock your body, everybody **(Rock, rock)**

_**Go crazy just for today **_**(Oh)**

_**Run until your body gets hot **_**(Oh)**

_**When we meet **_**(A-yo)**

_**Let my hand meet with yours **_

_Go c-c-crazy just for today _**(Oh)**

_F-F-Forget all about your desires and such _**(Oh) **

_When we are excited _**(A-yo)**

_Walk like a champion, everyone is ready_

**Clap your hands, clap your hands**

**Everyone, put your hands up**

**Try talking to the sky above**

**Clap your hands, clap your hands**

**This is the beginning**

**Let's go U-S-A**

Hit them with your reddened palms

Show yourself to this cold world, yo

Let's shake the earth with this music

Let's sing this song a little louder

_Your voice and mine become one_

_That sound unties to shake the world_

_If you feel it let's all dance with me_

_Just you and me, one, one_

**I wanna rock your body**

**I wanna make some noise**

**Throw all of your worries and what not away**

**I wanna rock your body**

**I wanna make some noise**

**Throw away all your heavy burdens**

**Clap your hands, clap your hands**

**Everyone, put your hands up**

**Try talking to the sky above**

**Clap your hands, clap your hands**

**This is the beginning**

**Let's go U-S-A**

_[Clap Your Hands, by 2NE1]_

I let out a heavy breath after my hand holding the microphone fell to my side. I could feel small beads of sweat roll down the sides of my head. I was so glad I had pulled my hair up into a ponytail—otherwise, I would've been a mess.

The crowd screamed, waving around their signs and…basically whatever they held in their hands…just staring out at the sight made me grin. _They were the people who made us this famous,_ said a voice in my head.

I hopped off of the bench I was standing on when the song ended, and two backstage workers quickly carried it away so none of us would accidentally trip and make a fool of ourselves.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Rachel asked the crowd.

"DUHGSNGASOPGNDVMASGFJSDFNOFUHFAS!"

"Uh," Bianca grinned. "Yeah, it was," she walked over to a nearby table where five water bottles stood. I perked up at the sight, like a dog being offered a biscuit, and rushed over to take one. One second I opened it, the next second three quarters of it was already down my throat.

"Whoa," Thalia said as she approached. "A little desperate, much?"

"I need my water!" I protested, proceeding to continue to drain my water

"Hey, if you need a whole water bottle after singing three verses, what will you do if we have to sing another song and there's no more water?" Piper snickered, taking a sip from her own.

"Rip apart the entire stage until I find water," I replied simply.

"In that case," Rachel reached down and stood back up, holding another bottle of water. "Here," she threw it lightly, and I caught it just before it crashed down onto the table.

"Thanks, never knew there were spares," I grinned.

The fans watched us eagerly as we spoke as if they weren't there, and just as I was about to ask them one simple question, sudden music began blasting, and a male voice began to rap. I shot Thalia a look. She shrugged. Did they 'plan' this...?

ONE!

**Time is tickin'. T-Time is tickin', tickin'**

**Time is tickin'. T-Time is tickin' away…**

**I want to see your tears pour out, pour out without reason**

**No one knows inside your heart, the glass fragments raging a storm**

**The wounds become a sickness, all doors become a wall**

**I've become an enemy in the mirror, doesn't it hurt?**

I'll keep anyone from knowing about you, I'll leave the breath to tighten out

I'll force you to choose the end, **(aren't I bad?)** I'll take away all reason in the world for you to stand

Without the choice of the road back, I guess you'll walk me to the end

Your breath would probably end before my heart

_[One, by Epik High]_

I clenched my fists and I felt my jaw clench as one of the figures lifted a hand and snapped, making the music stop. I turned my head to look at Thalia, and her lips were curled downward in a snarl. My head snapped back over to the figures as I heard him/her tap their microphone.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered, putting on my best glare, reserved specially for the figures in front of me.

"What am I doing here?" a voice, too deep to be female, responded. "Well, isn't that a wonderful and bright greeting?"

I glared at the figure standing off to the side.

Here I was, glaring at the, quote-and-quote, "Hottest Male of America", Percy Jackson, the leader of _The Boys of Olympus, _when I could have been celebrating my birthday with my fans. You might ask why I'm glaring at Percy Jackson.

Well...let's just say he isn't the most brightest person on Earth. He's arrogant, irritating, cocky...and obviously has the aura of a bad boy all girls love.

And he's my all-time rival, aiming to overthrow me and my band.

* * *

**AHEM! So how was that for the intro?**

**Sorry, I can't proofread it right now because I have to go to sleep.**

**And I KNOW I said I'd post this in the New Year, but seriously, I need to post this. I can't hold it in.**

**So…any suggestions? Put it in the reviews! Questions? PM me!**

**And i know there are other stories like this; but they're mostly when one of them (Percy/Annabeth) is famous and they magically meet the other. But i want to try it like this.**

**I'm not going to put a review goal because I want to see how many reviews and such I'll get first…**

**Until next time folks!**

**[EDIT] I polished up a couple things in the chapter, and also edited the ending-it took me like, twenty minutes to figure out a way how to end the chapter properly. Did I do alright? **

**:D**


End file.
